Tea House Stories
by aicchan
Summary: Tea House Atori, sebuah kedai teh bergaya etnik yang terletak di sudut kota. Di kedai itulah, terjalin berbagai kisah diantara pegawai dan juga para pengunjungnya. - First Fic di fandom Kamen Rider Ryuki- Sho-ai - RenShinji. Enjoy.


Tea House Atori, sebuah kedai teh bergaya etnik yang terletak di sudut kota, adalah salah satu tempat bersantai dan menikmati secangkir teh nikmat yang banyak digemari oleh penduduk. Meski kecil, kedai itu tak pernah sepi dari pengunjung. Bahkan ada juga yang sudah menjadi pengunjung tetap dan selalu datang ke kedai itu di waktu yang sama hampir setiap hari.

Di kedai itulah, terjalin berbagai kisah diantara pegawai dan juga para pengunjungnya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**Kamen****Rider****Ryuuki** © Toei Company and Ishimori Production_

_**Tea****House****Stories** © aicchan_

Alternate Reality, OOC, Contain Boy x Boy scene

Leave Immidiately if this is not your stuff. I've warned you.

_(Fanfiction ini ditulis tanpa maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan secara komersial dan hanya merupakan kesenangan pribadi belaka) _

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Bunyi lonceng menggema saat pintu kedai itu terbuka. Kido Shinji, salah seorang part timer di sana menyambut kedatangan tamunya, "Irasshaimase." Serunya riang dan mengantar dua orang tamu yang datang ke salah satu meja kosong, "Ingin pesan apa?" tanyanya.

"Dua _Darjeeling __first __flush_."

Shinji pun segera menuju ke konter, "Obaasan, dua _Darjeeling __first __flush_." Katanya pada seorang wanita paruh baya, Kanzaki Sanako, pemilik kedai teh itu.

Sanako dengan cekatan menyiapkan dua cangkir teh Darjeeling panas dan Shinji pun menghidangkannya pada tamu yang memesan. Wanita tua itu melirik jam di dinding café itu, tak lama, pint di samping konter terbuka dan muncullah seorang gadis sebaya Shinji, Kanzaki Yui, cucu Sanako.

"Maaf kami terlalu lama belanja." Ujar Yui, seorang gadis manis yang berambut pendek.

Di belakang gadis itu muncul seorang pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi yang mengenakan jubah hitam, Akiyama Ren, part timer lain yang bekerja di Tea House ini. Sudah jadi rahasia umum di antara penghuni Tea House itu kalau Ren dan Shinji menjalin sebuah hubungan yang lebih dalam dari sekedar teman biasa, meski kalau orang awam melihat, hubungan dua pemua itu akan tampak lebih parah dari pada anjing saat bertemu kucing.

"Ah! Yui-chan, Ren, bagus kalian sudah kembali." Shinji meletakkan nampan yang dia bawa di konter dan melepas celemeknya.

"Maaf, Shinji-kun. Kalau kau terlambat, aku akan minta maaf pada Kepala Editor-mu." Kata Yui.

Shinji melepaskan celemek yang dia pakai, "Tidak apa-apa, Yui-chan. Belum terlambat terlalu lama kok." Dia memberikan celemek itu pada Ren, "Sampai nanti." Pemuda berambut sedikit gondrong itu pun langsung keluar dari dalam café tanpa sadar sama sekali pada wajah Ren yang tampak kesal.

Yui tertawa pelan saat Ren, dengan sangat ketara sekali kalau sedang kesal, membuka mantelnya dan menggantungkannya di badan kursi kayu yang ada di belakang konter. "Ayolah, Ren. Kau tahu sendiri Shinji-kun serius untuk menjadi seorang jurnalis. Kau harus mendukungnya."

Mencoba tetap bertampang _cool_, Ren menuju ke salah satu meja yang tamunya sudah berdiri, siap untuk pergi. Ren dengan sigap membukakan pintu dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas kedatangan mereka ke café ini. Masih tak ada kata yang terucap dari pemuda itu, hanya kesal yang dia tahan dalam hati.

Entah harus mendeskripsikan Shinji dengan kata bodoh atau idiot atau bebal. Saat ini mereka sudah menjalin hubungan khusus selama lebih dari setengah tahun, tapi sikap Shinji sama sekali tak mengalami perubahan apapun. Entah sekecil apapun perhatian yang Ren berikan padanya, Shinji tetap saja dengan sifatnya yang _oh_ _so __easy __going_, selalu bersikap seolah tak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka. Kadang itu membuat Ren frustasi sendiri dan membuatnya nyaris bertindak frontal, untung saja akal sehat masih melekat di otaknya.

Menghela nafas panjang, Ren kembali berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya untuk melayani tamu. Berhubung dia tinggal di lantai atas Tea House ini, dia tidak begitu ambil pusing dengan jam kerjanya.

.

Siang sudah beranjak menuju sore, di jam pulang kerja seperti ini, Tea House Atori semakin ramai dikunjungi para tamu. Diantaranya ada orang-orang yang sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap di café kecil itu. Salah seorangnya adalah Kitaoka Shuuichi, seorang pengacara handal yang memiliki karir tingkat dewa di dunia hukum, karena itu juga dia dipercaya untuk menjadi pengawas seorang 'mantan' buronan berbahaya, Asakura Takeshi. Dua orang itu adalah langganan berharga bagi Sanako, menepis fakta kalau Asakura sempat membuat gempar tanah Jepang karena berita kriminalitas yang dia perbuat; karenanya pelayanan untuk dua orang itu bisa dibilang cukup istimewa.

"Satu _Assam_ dan _Ceylon_." Yui sudah mempersiapkan dua jenis teh yang selalu dipesan oleh langganannya itu. Sanako sedang ada urusan dengan teman-temannya di Grup Pecinta Amazon dan akan pulang malam, karena itulah Yui dan Ren yang mengurus café sejak siang tadi.

Ren, dengan wajah masam, membawakan dua cangkir putih bercorak bunga biru itu ke meja tempat Kitaoka dan Asakura duduk.

"Hei hei… ada apa dengan pelayananmu? Kami ini tamu, paling tidak tersenyumlah!" Kata Kitaoka pada Ren.

"Mimpi saja." Kata Ren ketus dan berbalik meninggalkan meja itu begitu saja, tapi belum jauh dia berjalan, suara Asakura terdengar, seperti sengaja bicara dengan suara keras.

"Maa~ Kitaoka… mengertilah sedikit. Ini hari yang sangat cerah dan dia terkurung di dalam sini sendirian."

Kitaoka menanggapi ucapan Asakura, dengan nada menyindir yang sama, "Ah~ ya ya… kau benar, Takeshi-kun. Sayang sekali kalau harus menghabiskan satu hari yang cerah seperti ini di dalam ruangan. Sen-di-ri-an."

Hampir saja Ren berbalik dan menghantamkan nampan yang dia bawa ke salah satu dari dua mahkluk yang selalu saja membuatnya kesal. Untung Yui bisa cepat bertindak dan menahan tangan Ren.

"Mereka hanya bercanda, Ren."

Melepaskan tangannya dari Yui, Ren kembali ke belakang konter dan mencuci cangkir-cangkir kotor di sana. Mood-nya benar-benar menurun drastis saat ini. Kedatangan Kitaoka dan Asakura selalu membuat harinya menjadi buruk. Itu berarti hampir setiap hari dalam seminggu Ren pasti merasa ingin menghajar orang sampai babak belur.

Gema lonceng terdengar saat pintu depan café terbuka lagi, yang datang rupanya Shinji yang baru saja pulang dari kerja part time-nya yang lain di ORE Journal.

"Tadaima." Pemuda itu masuk bersama seorang pemuda lain yang juga adalah pelanggan tetap Tea House itu. Tezuka Miyuki, seorang peramal yang ketepatannya mencapai seratus persen. Pemuda berwajah tenang itu adalah salah satu dari teman dekat Shinji. "Tezuka, duduk saja dulu, aku ambilkan teh untukmu. Mau apa?"

"_Earl__Grey_." Ujar Tezuka sambil melepas jaket merah favoritnya.

Shinji meletakkan helmnya di belakang konter, memakai celemek dan menyiapkan teh pesanan Tezuka.

"Biar aku saja yang antar." Kata Yui, menyambar nampan di tangan Shinji dan mengantar teh itu pada Tezuka.

Akhirnya Shinji malah membantu Ren di belakang konter.

Ren, yang makin sebal karena Shinji pulang bersama Tezuka, tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya lagi. Dengan wajah yang tetap datar, Ren pun bertanya, "Kenapa kau bisa barengan dengannya?"

"Hm? Dengan Tezuka?" Shinji menyalakan keran air untuk membilas cangkir-cangkir kotor yang disabuni oleh Ren, "Aku bertemu dengannya di taman. Stand ramalannya sudah tutup, makanya aku ajak dia ke sini." Jawab Shinji enteng, sama sekali tak menyadari kalau pandangan Ren makin menantap tajam padanya. "Ah! Jadi ingat. Tadi Kepala Editor memberiku kupon makan gyudon. Kau mau? Masa berlakunya sampai hari ini saja, sayang kalau tidak dipakai."

Andai harga dirinya mengizinkan Ren untuk bersikap sedikit lepas kendali, dia pasti sudah akan memeluk Shinji, tapi dia masih cukup waras untuk tidak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan tiga mahkluk menyebalkan yang ada dalam café itu.

"Saa—Takeshi-kun, ini perasaanku saja atau ruangan ini mendadak terasa lebih terang?" Kitaoka berlaga menutupi mata dengan sebelah tangannya untuk menghalau sinar matahari.

Keusilan itu ditanggapi oleh Asakura yang selalu mengenakan pakaian bercorak kulit ular, "Ku rasa kita butuh kacamata hitam, atau sun block supaya tidak terbakar."

Belum berakhir sampai di situ, Tezuka mengeluarkan tiga koin dari saku kemejanya, lalu dia memutar ketiga koin itu di atas meja dan menunggu sampai putaran koin-koin itu berhenti, "Malam ini cuaca akan cerah dan udara cukup sejuk. Suasana yang pas untuk menikmati waktu di luar rumah."

Yui sampai harus menahan diri supaya tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membuat Ren makin jengkel. Dia kembali ke belakang konter dan meminum segelas air putih untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau tidak? Kuponnya ada tiga sih, jadi Yui-chan juga bisa ikut kalau mau."

Mendengar tawaran itu, Yui seketika menolak, "Maaf- kalau aku pergi juga, obaasan tidak ada teman makan malam. Shinji-kun pergi berdua saja dengan Ren, ya."

Ren memandang satu-satunya gadis yang bisa akrab dengannya itu dengan wajah penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Baiklah. Sayang sekali yang satu tidak terpakai." Shinji mengeringkan tangannya yang basah dengan serbet di sebelah tempat cuci, "Hmm… bagaimana kalau kau saja yang ikut, Tezuka?"

Tezuka juga menolak tawaran Shinji, "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah ada janji sendiri. Kau pergi berdua saja dengan Akiyama."

"Begitu? Sayang sekali." Kata Shinji, benar-benar _clueless_ seperti biasa.

Obrolan itu tak berlangsung lama karena ada beberapa orang yang datang, jadi tiga pekerja di café itu segera melayani para tamu. Baru kali ini Ren dengan suka cita menjalankan tugasnya, paling tidak dia tidak dirusuhi komentar-komentar panas dari tiga tamu tetap café ini.

.

Tamu terakhir yang pulang adalah Tezuka, dia memang biasa menunggu sampai café tutup baru beranjak pergi, selalu seperti itu setiap hari. Setelahnya, Ren dan Shinji membersihkan setiap meja, mengangkat kursi-kursi dan menatanya di atas meja. Yui sendiri menyiapkan makan malam untuknya juga Sonoka, karena sang nenek akan segera pulang.

"Yui-chan, benar tidak apa-apa kami tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Shinji saat dia selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

Yui mengangguk, "Tidak apa-apa. Pergi saja, sayang kalau kuponnya tidak terpakai."

Mengangguk, akhirnya Shinji menyambar sweaternya dan mengajak Ren untuk segera pergi. Mereka berdua tidak naik motor seperti biasa, karena kedai gyudon-nya tak begitu jauh dari café. Hanya sekitar 10-15 menit berjalan kaki. Sepanjang jalan, seperti biasa, hanya Shinji yang vokal. Menceritakan tentang ini itu, tentang rasa kesalnya karena seharian dimarahi Shimada gara-gara dia tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi ke _keyboard_ komputernya, atau karena Reiko yang meninggalkannya mencari berita, juga karena ulah Megumi yang tak terkendali. Ren juga seperti biasa, diam mendengarkan tanpa komentar. Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa mendengar celotehan Shinji yang sering sekali melencengg jauh dari apa yang dia bicarakan sebelumnya.

Sampai di kedai gyudon, Shinji mengeluarkan dua kupon pada pelayan dan menunggu pesanan mereka datang dengan duduk di meja dekat pintu masuk.

"Oh ya, Ren. Besok kau bisa tidak menemaniku cari berita?" Tanya Shinji.

"Berita? Berita apa?"

"Apa saja. Yang penting dapat berita untuk kolom berita kota di koran."

Bukan tawaran yang akan Ren setujui begitu saja, tapi ini kesempatan langka untuk menikmati waktu berdua saja dengan Shinji. Makanya Ren pun menyanggupi ajakan itu, "Baiklah."

"Sungguh? Aku tertolong kalau begitu. Tak kubayangkan mencari berita dengan Megumi-san. Yang ada malah aku disuruh antar dia kesana kemari, aku kan bukan supirnya." Shinji berhenti bicara saat pesanan mereka datang dan dilanjutkan setelah pelayan yang mengantarkannya pergi, "Tapi kalau kau ikut pergi, café bagaimana?"

Ren memisahkan sumpit kayu menjadi dua bagian yang sama dan mengambil mangkok gyudon-nya, "Besok akhir pekan. Yui tidak ada kuliah, jadi aku bisa minta libur."

"Bagus kalau begitu." Suara Shinji terdengar bersemangat.

Mau tidak mau itu membuat rasa puas memenuhi benak Ren. Pemuda itu pun mulai menikmati makan malam sederhana yang terasa sangat enak itu.

Selesai makan, mereka berdua pun segera pulang dan istirahat. Rasanya hari ini jumlah tamu yang datang ke café mencapai dua kali lipat dari hari biasa. Cukup untuk membuat Ren kesal, tapi makan malam bersama Shinji, meski hanya berupa gyudon, membuat moodnya membaik dengan drastis.

Di café, Yui dan Sonoka sedang membereskan meja makan di lantai atas. Setelah mengucapkan 'oyasumi', Ren dan Shinji menuju ke kamar mereka. Ya, sebagai seorang _free __loader_ yang merangkap sebagai _part __timer_ di sini, Ren dan Shinji berbagi kamar sejak hari pertama mereka kerja di sana.

"Aaah! Capek sekali!" Shiji melepaskan sweaternya dan langsung menghempaskan diri di kasur. Dia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku lalu melepaskan sepatunya begitu saja sebelum membongkar selimut yang sebelumnya terlipat rapi, "Oyasumi, Ren."

Ren sendiri melepaskan sepatu boots-nya lalu duduk diam memandang Shinji dengan kemampuan khususnya, bisa tidur pulas dalam waktu dua detik saja. Tak seperti awal dulu mereka berbagi kamar, kini mereka tak lagi tidur dengan menutup tirai yang ada di tempat tidur mereka. Ren menghela nafas panjang, rasanya dia makin tak sabar menghadapi sikap Shinji yang benar-benar tak ada perubahan sejak Ren menyatakan perasaannya dan disambut dengan perasaan yang sama oleh Shinji. Tapi sikap Shinji tetap saja kelewat _casual_ pada Ren, bahkan saat mereka sedang berdua saja.

Kadang rasa tak sabar nyaris membuat Ren kehilangan kendali diri.

Merebahkan diri, pemuda berambut pendek itu mencoba menahan emosinya, menstabilkan kerja otaknya yang beberapa hari ini sering membuatnya senewen. Apalagi dengan kedatangan Kitaoka dan Asakura yang sering membuatnya stress.

Dalam keheningan itu, Ren jadi teringat saat pertama dia bertemu dengan Shinji. Sekitar setahun yang lalu. Saat itu, dia baru saja kembali dari pemakaman tunangannya. Tersiksa oleh duka yang mendalam, Ren berkendara tanpa tujuan dan akhirnya beristirahat di Tea House ini. Entah kenapa, Ren merasakan satu nuansa familiar pada tempat ini, meski dia sama sekali belum pernah masuk Tea House ini. Belum lagi dengan Yui dan Sonoka, Ren merasa dia sudah mengenal mereka cukup lama, membuatnya betah bersantai di sini.

Lalu saat dia keluar… dia berpapasan dengan Shinji. Sama seperti Yui dan Sonoka; Ren merasakan bahwa dia pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Dia merasa pernah memiliki ikatan yang kuat dengan pemuda itu. Ada atsmosfir yang akrab baginya saat dia menatap bola mata pemuda itu.

"Aneh…" Gumam Ren. Sampai sekarang dia sering sekali mengalami apa yang orang bilang sebagai _déjà__vu_. Dengan Kitaoka, Asakura, Tezuka… Ren merasa dia pernah bertemu dengan orang-orang itu, padahal dia yakin dia tak mengenal mereka sebelumnya.

Bukan hanya itu, bukan hanya sekedar kenal, namun Ren merasakan ikatan yang kuat antara mereka. Dengan Shinji terutama. Dia selalu merasa dekat dengan pemuda itu, seakan mereka telah saling mengenal untuk waktu yang lama. Karena Ren bukan tipe orang yang bisa menahan rasa penasarannya, dia pun memutuskan untuk kerja part time di sini setelah tahu kalau Shinji juga bekerja di café kecil ini. Dia bahkan sampai memutuskan untuk pindah dari apartemennya sendiri dan tinggal di sini.

Selama interaksinya dengan orang-orang ini, Ren semakin yakin kalau apa yang dia rasakan bukan sekedar 'kebetulan' saja, ada sesuatu, entah apa itu, yang menghubungkannya dengan mereka. Makin terasa nyata saat Ren mulai menyadari kalau dia menyimpan satu rasa yang posesif pada rekan kerja plus _room__mate_-nya.

Contohnya waktu Shinji mengalami kecelakaan dan membuat tulang tangan kanannya patah, Ren sepertinya siap untuk menghajar siapa pun yang menabrak Shinji. Oke, mungkin tidak seekstrim itu, tapi Ren jelas merasa begitu marah… pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan pemuda yang ceroboh dan suka bertindak tanpa pikir panjang itu, Ren merasakan satu ikatan yang sangat kuat, jauh lebih kuat dari apa yang dia rasakan pada orang lain, termasuk pada almarhumah tunangannya…

Frustasi karena pikirannya yang makin meracau kemana-mana, Ren berdiri dan berniat ke kamar mandi, tapi langkahnya berhenti saat Shinji bergerak dalam tidurnya. Pemuda itu memiringkan badannya dan dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar, dia mengigaukan nama Ren.

Itu membuat Ren lemas seketika dan terduduk di lantai kamar yang dingin. Niatannya untuk cuci muka ke kamar mandi hilang sudah. Dalam hening dan gelapnya kamar itu, dia memandang wajah tidur Shinji yang seolah hidupnya ini tanpa beban, "Dia ini… memang bebal atau sengaja menguji kesabaranku?" gumam Ren merana.

Dengan lesu dia pun kembali merebahkan diri di tempat tidur, mencoba untuk memejamkan mata meski kantuk belum juga datang.

.

.

Pagi membawa matahari kembali bertahta diiringi kicau burung yang merdu di awal musim gugur yang dingin. Ren memakai sweater dan meyambar mantelnya sebelum turun untuk sarapan. Hari ini dia sudah janji akan menemani Shinji memburu berita di daerah Shibuya. Shinji sendiri tampak sangat bersemangat hingga bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan menyiapkan ini itu. Persis seperti anak SD yang mau ikut piknik di sekolah.

"Ohayou, Ren." Sapa Yui yang sedang menyajikan roti panggang plus telur mata sapi sebagai menu pagi itu.

"Ohayou." Ren menyampirkan mantelnya di kursi dan duduk di sebelah Shinji, "Kemana obaasan?" tanyanya saat tak melihat sosok pemilik café itu.

Yui menghela nafas, sedikit tampak kesal, "Ke Amazon."

"Hah?" Ren meragukan pendengarannya sendiri.

"Amazon. Bersama teman-temannya. Entah jam berapa berangkat, waktu aku bangun tidur, kamarnya sudah kosong dan obaasan hanya meninggalkan surat yang bilang kalau dia pergi ke Amazon entah untuk berapa lama." Gadis itu duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Ren, "Selalu saja seenaknya begitu."

Shinji meminum kopi panas yang disediakan di meja, "Yakin tidak apa-apa di café sendiri? Ren bisa tinggal untuk membantumu, aku bisa minta tolong Reiko-san."

Untunglah Yui adalah gadis yang amat sangat pengertian, hanya dengan menatap mata Ren skilas, dia tahu kemauan pemuda itu, "Tidak udah, sungguh. Lagipula ini akhir pekan, biasanya Tezuka-san datang pagi, dia juga tidak pernah keberatan membantu di sini." Katanya seraya tersenyum, "Kalian berdua yang semangat ya? Semoga mendapat berita yang bagus."

Shinji menganggup semangat, "Tenang saja. Aku dan Ren pasti berhasil mendapatkan berita terheboh hari ini dan akan jadi _headline_ di ORE journal."

Usai sarapan, Shinji dan Ren pun berpamitan pergi. Hari ini mereka berboncengan pakai sepeda motor Ren yang jelas lajunya jauh lebih cepat dari motor milik Shinji. Dengan lihai, Ren melajukan motor kesayangannya dan menuj ke kawasan Shibuya. Setelah memarkir motornya di tempat yang disediakan, dia dan Shinji pun berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang ramai. Shinji pun mulai bertanya-tanya pada orang yang mereka temui tentang kejadian heboh apa yang sedang hangat dibicarakan. Satu dua orang tak memberikan keterangan yang lengkap, sebagian besar hanya bilang kalau sempat ada perkelahian antar genk di sini, tapi tidak jelas di daerah mana. Itu membat Shinji jadi sebal.

"Aaah! Kenapa tidak ada yang tahu dengan rinci sih? Itu kan bisa jadi berita bagus." Omel Shinji saat mereka baru keluar dari sebuah tempat nongkrong anak muda di sana.

"Ini masih pagi, masa belum apa-apa kau sudah menyerah?"

"Siapa yang menyerah?" Shinji memandang Ren dengan sebal, "ayo jalan lagi! Masih banyak tempat yang perlu kita datangi."

Ren mengikuti langkah Shinji menuju ke persimpangan jalan untuk menyebrang. Tak di sangka, saat itu terjadi kecelakaan antar dua mobil tepat di hadapan mereka. Refleks Ren menarik tangan Shinji dan membawanya menjauh saat salah satu mobil menuju ke arah mereka dan menabrak pagar pembatas jalan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Telat sepersekian detik lagi, mobil itu pasti akan menghantam mereka telak.

Kehebohan langsung terjadi di tempat itu, namun kepala Ren bukannya memproses kejadian itu. Ada bayang-bayang samar yang memenuhi benaknya. Tentang jalanan yang tak karuan karena mobil-mobil yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya, orang-orang yang tergeletak di jalanan, api yang berkobar.

Ren meremas kepalanya saat selintas bayangan muncul dengan jelas. Ada seseorang… terduduk di dekat sebuah mobil sedan berwarna putih dengan bercak darah di pintunya. Jaket itu.. jaket biru itu… dia kenal sekali. Siapa?

Telinganya berdenging begitu dia menyadari siapa yang ada di sana.

Itu Shinji… Shinji… kenapa dia berdarah? Apa dia terluka?

"REN!"

Seperti disentakkan ke belakang secara tiba-tiba, Ren butuh watu beberapa detik sebelum terfokus lagi dan melihat Shinji tengah memandangnya dengan cemas.

"Ren? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Shinji begitu melihat wajah Ren pucat pasi dan keringat dingin mengalir di wajah pemuda itu. "Ren?"

Mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, Ren berusaha bersikap wajar, "Tidak apa-apa…"

"Sungguh? Wajahmu pucat begitu."

"Tidak apa-apa." Ulang Ren, "Kau cari berita saja! Aku tunggu di sini." Dia berdiri dan merapikan mantelnya. Tapi Shinji tak beranjak dari dekatnya, Ren pun meyakinkan pemuda itu lagi kalau dia baik-baik saja, "Pergilah! Kau jurnalis kan? Berita seperti ini tidak boleh dilewatkan. Pergilah!"

Dengan separuh hati, Shinji pun meninggalkan Ren untuk mengumpulkan kesaksian dari orang-orang di sana. Tapi sesekali dia masih melirik Ren yang berdiri di bawah pohon yang ada di trotoar. Mencoba merasa yakin kalau Ren baik-baik saja, Shinji pun kembali bekerja untuk beritanya.

Ren sendiri bersandari di batang pohon, kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Bayangan-bayangan tadi tak bisa dia lupakan, getaran di tubuhnya juga tak juga berhenti.

"Apa itu tadi?" Gumamnya, "ingatanku? Tidak mungkin…" Ren memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "baiklah… itu hanya ilusiku saja…. Mungkin hanya karena udara panas." Jelas itu bukan pikiran yang masuk akal karena cuaca hari ini cukup dingin dan mendung.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, Shinji kembali setelah mengumpulkan banyak data. Pemuda itu memandang Ren yang masih sedikit pucat, "Hei… aku sudah selesai. Kita bisa pergi sekarang." Dia mengajak Ren ke salah satu _terrace__café_ yang agak jauh dari lokasi kejadian.

Mereka duduk di salah satu tempat kosong di sana dan memesan minuman juga makanan kecil.

"Bagaimana dengan beritanya?" Tanya Ren, sekedar untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari bayangan yang terus bergerak di kepalanya.

Shinji meletakkan buku notesnya di meja dan membaca lagi data yang berhasil dia kumpulkan, juga keterangan dari pihak polisi. Begitu serius menata data di sana, Shinji sampai tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi mata Ren tak lepas memandangnya.

Terganggu oleh bayangan yang terus menerus datang, Ren langsung menggenggam tangan Shinji. Jelas saja itu membuat Shinji terkejut.

"Re-Ren?"

"Sebentar saja." Ren menahan Shinji yang hendak menarik tangannya, "Sebentar saja…"

Tak bisa melawan, Shinji pasrah saja tangannya digenggam erat oleh Ren, meski itu artinya dia harus membutakan mata dan menulikan telinga terhadap orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sebenarnya Shinji agak terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Ren saat ini. Dia sadar benar kalau hubungannya dengan Ren bukan lagi sekedar teman biasa, tapi ini kali pertama Ren terang-terangan menunjukkan keakraban mereka di tempat umum, bahkan dia tidak melepaskannya saat seorang mengantar pesanan mereka.

"Ren? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Tanyanya setelah merasakan genggaman Ren melonggar.

"… Tidak ada." Kata Ren segera dan dia melepaskan tangan Shinji, "hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu."

"Memastikan?"

"Tidak penting." Ren meminum kopi yang dia pesan, "Setelah ini kau mau pergi ke mana?"

Shinji nyaris tak percaya pendengarannya, "Kau mau mengantarku? Ku kira kau akan meninggalkanku di sini dan pergi entah ke mana seperti biasa."

"Tidak. Hari ini aku akan menemanimu seharian." Kata Ren, tak sadar kalau itu membuat Shinji nyaris menjatuhkan cangkir tehnya. "Jadi kemana?"

"Ah… umm… aku harus memberikan data ini ke kantor supaya bisa diproses oleh Shimada-san."

Menghabiskan makanan ringan juga minuman itu, Ren pun mengajak Shinji untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Kembali ke tempat Ren memarkir motornya, dia pun segera melajukan kendaraan kesayangannya itu dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke kantor ORE Journal, walau sebenarnya dia agak tidak suka dengan orang-orang yang bekerja di sana.

.

.

"Tadaima!" Shinji membuka pintu café sedikit kelewat ceria, dia juga menyapa tamu-tamu yang ada di sana, "'met sore, Tezuka, Kitaoka-san, Asakura."

"Hooo… wajahmu cerah sekali hari ini, Shinji-kun?" Kitaoka menopankan kaki kanan pada kaki kirinya dan meminum teh pesanannya. Wajah pengacara itu bersinar saat Ren masuk di belakang Shinji, "Aaah~ menikmati akhir pekan untuk kencan? Itu menyenangkan, ne, Takeshi-kun?"

"Aah." Asakura bersandar dan menaikkan kedua kakinya ke kursi lain yang ada di dekatnya. "Wajah cerah mereka menyebalkan. Perlu kubunuh?"

Kitaoka tertawa, "tidak tidak… biarkan akhir pekan ini jadi sedikit menyenangkan." Matanya memandang Shinji yang langsung menuju ke belakang konter dan membantu Yui, sama sekali tak peduli pada kata-katanya, karena itu Kitaoka pun memandang Ren yang berdiri di ambang pintu, "Akiyama, apa yang kau lakukan pada Shinji sampai dia jadi seperti itu. Reaksinya tidak seperti biasa, aku jadi curiga."

Sudah benar-benar tak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya lagi, Ren berjalan mendekat pada Kitaoka, nyaris saja menyambar kerah baju pria itu kalau saja Asakura tidak menahan lengannya. Tapi Kitaoka langsung berdiri dan menenangkan dua orang itu.

"Ayolah kalian berdua. Yang rukun sedikit." Katanya santai dan langsung duduk lagi, "Yui-chan, aku pesan Assam satu lagi."

"Baik." Sahut Yui dari balik konter.

Ren pun menepis tangan Asakura dan berjalan kesal menuju ke balik konter. Di sana dia diekati oleh Tezuka yang baru saja melepas celemek pinggangnya, "Apa lagi?"

"Tidak." Ujar Tezuka kalem, tak peduli pada wajah sangar Ren, "Hanya saja kupikir hari ini benar-benar hari yang baik untuk kalian berdua."

Kalau sudah begini, Ren jadi tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi. Rasanya kesabarannya benar-benar diuji kalau tiga orang itu berkumpul di café ini. Andai bukan tamu, Ren tak akan segan menghajar mereka semua.

"Ren, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yui.

Tak menjawab, Ren membuka pintu samping konter dan menutupnya dengan kencang, separuh membantingnya. Yui jadi heran dan memandang Shinji.

"Kenapa dengan Ren?"

Shinji mencuci gelas-gelas kotor yang semula dikerjakan Tezuka, "Biasalah. Dia itu kan tidak bisa diajak becanda. Setelah ini aku akan bicara dengannya." Dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan pamit sebentar pada Yui lalu menyusul Ren ke kamar mereka di lantai dua. Dari tangga Shinji mendengar suara barang yang terjatuh di lantai. Mungkin kursi di kamar mereka jadi korban kekesalan Ren. Perlahan, Shinji membuka pintu kamar itu dan mendapati kursi kayu bulat yang semula ada di sudut kamar, kini tergeletak pasrah di lantai dekat jendela. Pemuda itu menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Ren yang selalu seperti ini kalau sedang kesal.

"Ren… Sampai kapan kau mau kesal pada mereka?" Shinji menutup pintu kamar itu, "kau seperti baru mengenal mereka beberapa hari saja."

Tak ada jawaban dari Ren yang berdiri memunggungi Shinji.

"Ayo turun! Apa kau tak kasihan sama Yui yang kerja sendiri di bawah?" Shinji mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menepuk bahu Ren, namun tak disangka, Ren langsung berbalik dan meraih pergelangan tangan Shinji. Reaksi seperti itu membuat Shinji terkejut, "Re-Ren?"

Menatap lurus pada kedua bola mata Shinji, Ren maju dan membuat Shinji refleks mundur sampai dia menabrak pintu.

"Ren… tu-tunggu dulu… kau mau apa?"

Ren tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan makin mendekat pada Shinji yang sudah tak berkutik. Tangan Ren beralih dari pergelangan tangan Shinji dan menautkan jemari mereka. Ren menunggu sampai tangan Shinji tak lagi bergetar tanpa memutuskan pandangan mereka. Akhirnya Shinji menghela nafas dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Ada senyum samar di wajah Ren saat itu. Dia pun sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Shinji yang memang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Kedua mata Ren pun ikut terpejam saat bibirnya dan bibir Shinji bertemu dalam satu kecupan singkat yang canggung. Melakukan hal romantis pada kekasih itu bukanlah suatu kebiasaan bagi Ren, namun satu yang dia yakin, dia tak akan pernah melepaskan pemuda yang ada di sini bersamanya. Sentuhan kedua tak lagi hanya kecupan singkat, Ren merengkuh pinggang Shinji, membawanya makin dekat lagi dan dia pun mencium bibir Shinji dengan segala cinta yang dia punya. Dengan segala rasa yang hanya bisa dia bagi pada pemuda dalam dekapannya ini. Kedua tangan Shinji akhirnya terangkat dan memeluk Ren seerat yang dia bisa. Menerima dan juga menawarkan kehangatan yang sama dengan apa yang diberikan Ren padanya.

Ren memeluk Shinji selepas sentuhan yang tak bisa dibilang singkat itu. Dia lega merasakan kehangatan dan detak jantung Shinji yang bersahutan dengan gema jantungnya sendiri.

"Itu pasti hanya bayangan semu saja." Gumam Ren, masih merengkuh Shinji di kedua tangannya.

Lama mereka berpelukan seperti itu sampai Shinji melepaskan diri, "Emm… ku rasa sudah waktunya kita kembali ke bawah. Kasihan Yui-chan kalau harus bekerja sendiri."

Ren pun mengangguk dan mengikuti Shinji keluar kamar untuk kembali bekerja. Namun setelah sampai di café, Ren segera menyesali keputusannya saat melihat Kitaoka, Asakura dan Tezuka duduk bersama di satu meja.

"Akhirnya mereka turun juga. Ramalanmu benar-benar luar biasa, Miyuki-kun." Kitoka meminum teh di cangkirnya sedangkan Tezuka membereskan kain merah dan tiga koin yang menjadi medianya untuk meramal. Asakura tak bicara apa-apa, hanya senyum licik tetap tampak di wajahnya.

Ren berusaha sekuat hati untuk mengacuhkan tiga orang di sana dan menyibukkan diri di balik konter untuk menata cangkir-cangkir ke dalam lemari karena sebentar lagi waktunya café untuk tutup.

Kalau sudah jam segini, Kitaoka dan Asakura pasti akan segera pulang. Benar saja, si pengacara itu menuju ke konter dan membayar apa yang dia minum. Lalu dia dan Asakura pun melenggang pergi dari café itu.

"Akhirnya mereka pergi juga." Gumam Ren, yang membuat Yui dan Shinji tertawa pelan. Namun belum lama, mereka mendengar suara Asakura dari arah luar. Dan suara itu semakin terdengar kencang.

"KITAOKA! OI! KITAOKA!"

Ren, Shinji, Tezuka dan Yui pun bergegas keluar dari café, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat Asakura sedang menopang tubuh Kitaoka yang tak sadarkan diri. Shinji juga Yui langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Kitaoka-san?" Yui duduk berlutut di sebelah Asakura, gadis itu tampak sangat cemas melihat wajah Kitaoka yang begitu pucat.

Shinji pun segera memanggil ambulance dengan ponselnya.

.

Di Rumah Sakit, Shinji dan Ren menunggu di depan Unit Gawat Darurat tempat Kitaoka mendapatkan perawatan dari dokter. Yui dan Tezuka menemani asisten Kitaoka, Yura Gorou, yang tiba paling akhir ke Rumah Sakit dengan wajah yang bahkan lebih pucat dari mayat. Yui mengusap-usap lengan Gorou, berusaha menenangkan pria muda itu.

Shinji memandang pintu ruang UGD yang tertutup rapat, lalu bersandar di sebelah Ren, "Kau pikir, kenapa Kitaoka-san mendadak pingsan seperti itu?"

"Entahlah." Ren melipat tangannya di dada, "Dia tak tampak sakit saat ada di café tadi."

"Hmm… apa kau pikir dia pingsan karena udara dingin?"

Tak ada jawaban lain dari Ren, karen apemuda itu juga sama bingungnya seperti Shinji. Setahunya Kitaoka itu orang yang, bisa dibilang, kelewat enerjik. Selalu punya sejuta cara untuk membuatnya kesal. Selalu jadi pusat perhatian media setiap kali dia memenangkan sebuah kasus yang dianggap mustahil oleh kebanyakan orang.

"Dimana Asakura?" Tanya Shinji lagi.

Ren menjawab dengan isyarat kepala yang menunjuk ke luar jendela.

Shinji pun berbalik menghadap jendela dan melihat sosok Asakura ada di halaman belakang rumah sakit. Pria itu tampak sedang memukul-mukuli pohon yang tumbuh di sana dan kelihatan seperti sedang berteriak entah apa. Shinji tak pernah melihat Asakura yang seperti itu.

"Asakura… sepertinya sangat mencemaskan Kitaoka-san." Shinji menempelkan keningnya di kaca tebal itu, masih memandang Asakura yang masih menghantamkan kepalan tangannya pada batang pohon.

Ren beranjak dari tempatnya saat pintu ruang Gawat Darurat itu terbuka dan seorang dokter keluar, sebelum dia, Gorou sudah terlebih dahulu menghampiri Dokter itu dan menanyakan kondisi Kitaoka.

"Keadannya sudah stabil. Dia mendadak _collapse_ seperti ini karena faktor kelelahan dan juga cuaca. Ku sarankan dia jangan terlalu banyak beraktivitas di luar ruangan dalam udara dingin seperti sekarang." Ujar dokter itu.

"'Apa dia harus dirawat?" Tanya Gorou, jelas terdengar khawatir.

Dokter paruh baya itu mengangguk, "Kami akan mengawasi kondisinya 2-3 hari ini." Lalu dokter itu pun pergi. Tak begitu lama, dua perawat dari ruang UGD keluar dengan mendorong tempat tidur pasien dimana Kitaoka terbaring dengan selang infus menancap di tangannya. Melihat itu, tak ada satupun dari Ren, Shinji atau Yui yang sanggup bicara, dalam diam mereka mengikuti langkah Gorou juga para perawat menuju ke sebuah kamar VIP.

.

"Kopi." Ren menyodorkan segelas kopi hangat pada Shinj. Mereka berdua menunggu di rumah sakit, menemani Gorou yang tak beranjak dari sisi majikannya. Yui mereka suruh pulang karena pasti berat untuk seorang gadis untuk berjaga di rumah sakit. Shinji sudah meminta Tezuka untuk menemani Yui di café.

Shinji meminum kopi itu sebelum bertanya, "Asakura?"

Ren duduk di sebelah Shinji, "Dia masih ada di luar. Di tempat yang tadi."

"Dia harus masuk. Di luar pasti dingin sekali."

"Aku sudah memanggilnya, tapi dia bergeming." Ren bersandar di dinding koridor rumah sakit. Tadi dia sempat bertanya pada dokter yang menangani Kitaoka, dia terkejut saat tahu penyakit apa yang diderita pengacara handal itu.

Shinji menghela nafas lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada Ren, "Aku tidak menyangka Kitaoka-san mengidap kanker. Padahal dia selalu kelihatan ceria."

Tak tahu harus berkomentar apa, Ren hanya diam dan Shinji juga tidak bicara lagi….

Keheningan malam itu membuat Ren sadar kalau Shinji sudah jatuh tertidur sambil bersandar padanya. Gelas kertas yang semula berisi kopi kini sudah kosong dan jatuh di dekat kaki Shinji. Tak ingin membangunkan pemuda itu, Ren pun tetap diam tak bergerak, membiarkan Shinji beristirahat. Pemuda itu duduk dalam diam hingga gelapnya malam yang tampak di luar jendela perlahan beranjak menuju fajar. Menggeser gelapnya malam dengan semburat cahaya yang menyilaukan namun terasa begitu hangat.

Perlahan, Ren berdiri, dengan gerakan seminim mungkin. Setelah memastikan Shinji tidak terbangun, Ren melepas mantelnya dan memakaikannya pada Shinji, lalu dia pun menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. Setelah kembali ke tempatnya tadi, dia lega melihat Shinji masih pulas. Ren pun berjalan ke depan pintu kamar rawat Kitaoka, dari kaca di pintu itu, dia bisa melihat Gorou terduduk di sebelah tempat tidur dengan wajah lesu dan kepala tertunduk.

Kadang Ren heran, kenapa Gorou begitu setianya pada Kitaoka, tak pernah Ren lihat si asisten itu membantah, semua semua perintah Kitaoka dilakukan dengan sempurna tanpa cela oleh Gorou. Begitu juga dengan Asakura. Sampai saat ini Ren tidak mengerti bagaimana cara Kitaoka 'menjinakkan' mahkluk brutal yang satu itu.

"Ren?" Shinji terbangun dan menahan mantel Ren yang nyaris jatuh saat dia berpindah posisi. "Sudah pagi, ya?"

"Masih terlalu dini, tidurlah lagi!"

Shinji menggeleng. Dia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Ren, "Ini mantelmu."

"Pakai saja." Ren mengambil mantelnya dan menyampirkannya di pundak Shinji, "Aku tidak merasa dingin sama sekali."

Mereka berdua berdiri di depan kamar itu sampai cahaya fajar makin terang dan matahari pun kembali pada kuasanya.

"Kitaoka-san… belum sadar juga?" Shinji melirik ke dalam kamar. "Apa kau pikir penyakitnya semakin parah?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Ren bersandar di dinding di sebelah pintu.

"Aah… sepertinya Kitaoka-san sudah siuman." Shinji melihat Gorou berdiri dan memandang Kitaoka. Shinji pun membuka pintu ruangan itu dan masuk bersama Ren. "Kitaoka-san?"

Agak sedikit lemas, Kitaoka memandang dua orang yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya, "Kalian berdua… kenapa di sini?"

"Kau pingsan begitu saja di depan café, salah-salah orang mengira kau keracunan teh kami." Ujar Shinji, mencoba bersikap biasa. Gorou meminta agar mereka tak mengatakan pada Kitaoka kalau mereka tahu penyakit yang diderita pengacara itu.

Kitaoka tertawa tertahan, "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menuntut kalian." Pria itu terdiam sebentar, memandang ke sekeliling kamarnya, "Takeshi-kun… dimana dia? Gorou-chan?" Dia memandang asistennya.

Tangan Gorou terkepal rapat dan dia bicara dengan nada tenang, "Saya… tidak melihatnya sejak semalam. Mungkin mereka tahu."

Kitaoka memandang Shinji, "Kalian tahu dia di mana?"

"Ya… Asakura sejak semalam ada di luar. Mau aku panggilkan?"

Hanya anggukan pelan dari Kitaoka yang membuat Shinji berbalik. Ren mengikutinya keluar.

"Kau tunggu di sini saja, aku akan panggil Asakura." Shinji pun mempercepat langkahnya dan menuju ke halaman samping. Dia pun menghampiri Asakura yang terduduk di bawah sebuah pohon. "Asakura… Kitaoka-san sudah sadar, dia mencarimu."

Mendadak saja Asakura langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Shinji masih berdiri di tempatnya. Dia tak berbalik, melainkan memandang batang pohon tempat Asakura duduk tadi. Dia bisa melihat kulit pohon itu terkelupas dengan bercak darah. Asakura pasti menghantamkan tinjunya sekuat tenaga di pohon ini. Barulah setelah itu dia mengikuti Asakura masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

Di depan kamar Kitaoka, Shinji melihat Asakura dan Gorou berdiri berhadapan. Keduanya mengeluarkan aura seperti siap menghajar satu sama lain.

"Minggir!" geram Asakura.

Gorou tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Tak sabar, Asakura mendorong pundak Gorou dan melewatinya begitu saja untuk masuk ke dalam kamar dan menemui Kitaoka.

"Takeshi-kun… Tanganmu berdarah. Siapa yang kau hajar kali ini? Dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini aku tidak akan bisa membelamu di persidangan."

Asakura tak menjawab pertanyaan itu, dia malah bicara tentang hal lain, "Mau sampai kapan ka berbaring di sana? Menyebalkan. Kau penjamin kebebasanku, apa jadinya kalau penjaminku terkurung di tempat memuakkan seperti ini."

"Bagaimana kalau kau bunuh saja dokternya dan culik aku dari sini?"

Asakura mendengus.

Kitaoka mengulurkan tangannya yang tak tertahan infus, saat Asakura menyambut uluran tangan itu, dia tersenyum, "Aku tidak akan lama di sini. Aku tidak mau kehilangan saat-saat menyenangkan di Atori." Katanya sambil melirik ke arah Ren dan Shinji yang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Goru-chan? Sedang apa kau di sana? Kemarilah!"

Sejenak Gorou diam, akhirnya dia pun tak bergeming dari tempatnya, berbalik melangkah mendekati sensei yang dia hormati itu.

Ren merangkul pundak Shinji dan mengajak pemuda itu keluar kamar lalu menutup pintunya.

"Kenapa?"

"Biarkan mereka. Lebih baik kita pulang, percuma saja ada di sini."

"Kenapa percuma."

Andai Ren baru mengenal Shinji kemarin, emosinya pasti sudah tak terbendung lagi. Untung dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan sifat Shinji yang sering _clueless_ seperti ini. "Sudahlah, ayo pulang! Yui pasti cemas juga."

Akhirnya Shinji pun mengikuti Ren meninggalkan rumah sakit.

.

.

#

.

.

Musim dingin sudah mewarnai kota dengan putihnya salju yang tak bernoda. Seminggu menjelang natal, Tea House Atori kebanjiran tamu yang ingin menghangatkan diri dari udara di luar ruangan. Sanako masih belum kembali juga dari perjalanannya, maka jadilah Yui, Ren dan Shinji yang sibuk mengurusi toko.

"Konnichiwa!" Pintu café itu terbuka dan masuklah Kitaoka bersama dengan Asakura yang kali ini langsung duduk di depan konter karena meja yang biasa mereka tempati masih dipakai oleh seorang tamu.

Yui menyambut keduanya dengan senyum, "_Assam_ dan _Ceylon_, kan?"

"Yui-chan memang seorang gadis yang abik. Tidak seperti mahkluk hitam itu." Ujar Kitaoka, merujuk pada Ren yang memang selalu memakai pakaian berwarna hitam kapan dan dimanapun.

Sudah sedikit kebal pada lidah Kitaoka yang tajam itu, Ren hanya diam dan menyiapkan dua cangkir di dekat Yui yang sedang menyiapkan dua jenis teh.

"Ne, Shinji-kun." Kitaoka menjulurkan paruh atas badannya hingga makin dekat pada Shinji yang sedang mencuci, "Natal sudah dekat, aku bisa mereservasikan restoran mewah untukmu dan Akiyama."

"Eh?" Gelas di tangan Shinji tergelincir dan pasti akan pecah kalau Ren tidak dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Jangan bicara yang macam-macam, brengsek."

Sebelum Ren benar-benar lepas kendali, Shinji menariknya ke belakang, "Ren… sudahlah!"

Kitaoka juga menahan Asakura yang sudah berdiri.

"Yak, _Assam_ dan _Ceylon_." Yui, yang sudah kebal dengan situasi semacam ini, menyajikan dua gelas teh pada Kitaoka dan Asakura. Lalu pintu café itu terbuka lagi, "Ah~ Irasshaimase, Tezuka-san."

Tezuka menutup pintu café itu dan duduk di sebelah Kitaoka.

"Earl Grey atau Puehr?" Yui menawarkan dua jenis teh yang sering dipesan.

"Earl Grey."

Yui pun membuatkan teh itu untuk Tezuka.

"Sini!" Ren menarik tangan Shinji.

"Ren! Shinji-kun! Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Yui.

"Lima menit!" ujar Ren tanpa memandang Yui dan menyeret Shinji keluar café melalui pintu samping yang menjadi jalan masuk ke bagian 'rumah' untuk para pengurus café. Ren membawa Shinji ke dekat pintu yang mengarah ke bagian lain tempat itu dimana biasanya Ren dan Shinji memarkir sepeda motor mereka.

Shinji melepaskan tangan Ren yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya sedari tadi, "Kau ini kenapa?"

Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan, Ren, seperti biasa, tampak kesal.

"Aku salah apa lagi? Kau ini selalu saja seenaknya sendiri."

Ren memandang Shinji, "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan Kitaoka."

"Kenapa lagi dengan Kitaoka-san? Lagian kami cuma bicara saja, tidak mungkin juga kan kalau kau cemburu?"

"Kalau itu benar, kau mau bilang apa?"

Mata Shinji memandang Ren dengan rasa tidak percaya pada apa yang barusan dia dengar, sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa membalasnya dengan kata apapun. Pemuda itu hanya berdiri diam memandang Ren yang sepertinya kaget sendiri dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Yang jelas aku tidak suka melihat itu." Kata Ren, mencoba mendapatkan kembali kendali dirinya. Dia meraih jemari Shinji dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Kali ini tak perlu waktu sampai Shinji mengerti apa keinginan Ren. Dia pun memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Ren menciumnya, memberikan satu sensasi yang sangat dia suka. Tubuh Shinji refleks merespon sentuhan itu dan memeluk sosok yang telah membelenggu seluruh kesadarannya dan memusatkan dunianya yang semula tanpa fokus.

Shinji masih memeluk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Ren setelah sentuhan intim itu usai. Dia memejamkan mata, merasa rileks dalam dekapan Ren yang begitu hangat di tengah udara musim dingin seperti ini. Mereka tak saling bertukar kata, dalam diam itu mereka menikmati kebersamaan yang jarang sekali tanpa gangguan seperti ini. Shinji paham benar kalau Ren bukanlah orang yang bisa dengan gamblang menyatakan apa yang dia rasa, tapi justru sisi Ren yang seperti itu yang membuat Shinji tak bisa berpaling.

Dulu dua agak tak percaya saat Ren memintanya untuk menduduki posisi yang special di hati pemuda itu. Namun kedua mata Ren sama sekali tak menampakkan keraguan, membuat Shinji benar-benar luluh dan bisa jujur pada perasaannya sendiri kalau memang dia sudah terperangkap dalam pesona seorang Akiyama Ren.

"Natal nanti… kau libur tidak?" Tanya Ren, masih memeluk Shinji.

"Mana ada hari libur untuk seorang jurnalis."

"Kau kan bisa pakai alasan ingin mencari berita."

Barulah Shinji melepaskan pelukan Ren, "Kau ini kenapa mendadak sok manis begini sih? Menyeramkan."

Kesal, Ren memukul kepala Shinji pelan dengan sisi telapak tangannya, "Sesekali menghabiskan waktu berdua kan wajar. Jadi… mau tidak?"

Mengakui kalau dia juga ingin bersama dengan Ren, Shinji pun mengangguk, "Baiklah. Aku akan minta izin pada Kepala Editor."

"Bagus kalau begitu." Dan Ren pun berjalan kembali menuju ke pintu café, sebelum membuka pintunya, dia memandag Shinji lagi, "Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Kitaoka dan si Asakura itu!"

Tersenyum, Shinji pun mengikuti Ren, "Iya iya… tidak akan dekat-dekat mereka berdua. Tapi dengan Tezuka tidak masalah kan? Kau tidak menyebut namanya sama sekali."

"Oi!" tanpa bisa dicegah oleh Ren, Shinji sudah membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam café menghampiri Tezuka yang membantu Yui di konter. "Dasar dia itu… benar-benar bocah bebal."

Hangatnya udara dalam café mungil itu benar-benar mengundang para tamu untuk mampir dan menikmati suasana dengan nikmatnya seduhan teh asli. Orang datang silih berganti membuat Yui, Ren dan Shinji yang dibantu Tezuka, jadi lumayan kerepotan. Kitaoka dan Asakura tetap menikmati teh mereka sambil sesekali tetap mengerjain Shinji dan Ren. Sepertinya itu benar-benar jadi kegiatan favorit mereka di café ini, bahkan mereka masih betah duduk meski tanda di pintu café sudah dibalik menjadi tanda tutup seperti hari ini. Mereka berdua plus Tezuka adalah orang-orang terakhir yang meningalkan café itu setelah lewat jam buka.

Lonceng yang tergantung di pintu berbunyi nyaring saat seseorang masuk ke café itu. Begitu melihat siapa yang datang, wajah Yui langsung berubah cerah, dia pun menghampiri pria muda yang mengenakan mantel panjang berwarna coklat itu.

"Oniichan. Kapan kembali dari Amerika? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar padaku?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada bahagia pada kakaknya yang selama ini memang bekerja sebagai seorang peneliti di salah satu universitas di Amerika.

Kanzaki Shirou, satu-satunya saudara kandung Yui, memeluk adik kesayangannya itu singkat, "kejutan Natal." Katanya, "café ini makin ramai saja, kau pasti kerepotan."

"Umm… Ren dan Shinji-kun masih bekerja di sini, Tezuka-san juga membantu." Kata Yui.

Mata Shirou memandang sosok di balik konter, "Kau sudah lama di sini?"

Tezuka tersenyum, satu ekspresi langka yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan pemuda berwajah kalem itu, "Tidak. Sudah kubilang, ramalanku itu tepat. Karenanya aku tahu pasti kau datang jam berapa."

"Selalu saja menggantungkan hidupmu pada ramalan, Miyuki."

Percakapan super akrab itu jelas membuat yang lain melongo. Tak pernah sekalipun mereka dengar seorang Kanzaki Shirou memanggil orang lain dengan nama kecil seperti barusan.

Tak menghiraukan lima orang yang mematung dalam café itu, Shirou menghampiri Tezuka di balik konter. Dengan gerakan luwes tanpa canggung, pria muda itu merangkulkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Tezuka dan mencium bibir pemuda itu dengan mesra.

Sapu di tangan Shinji meluncur jatuh dengan suksesnya ke lantai, Ren berdiri diam di sebelahnya. Kitaoka dan Asakura juga sampai tak mengedipkan mata mereka. Begitu pun dengan Yui.

"Oniichan dan… Tezuka-san…"

Shirou memandang adiknya setelah melepaskan Tezuka, "Aku belum pernah bilang ya? Aku dan Miyuki sudah bersama sejak setahun lalu."

"Kenapa Tezuka-san tidak pernah bilang?" tuntut Yui yang terlanjur terbiasa dengan hubungan unik antara para pria di sekelilingnya.

Tezuka mengangkat sebelah bahunya, "Shirou tak pernah mengizinkanku mengatakan pada siapapun. Alasan kenapa aku setiap hari pasti datang kemari soalnya Shirou memintaku menjaga adik kesayangnnya."

Yui berjalan ke balik konter, "Menjagaku dari apa? Jangan mulai deh, oniichan. Ren dan Shinji-kun selalu menjagaku kok."

Shirou menepuk kepala Yui dengan sayang, "Miyuki orang yang tepat untuk membentengimu dari kegilaan di sini."

Merasa tak tersinggung, Kitaoka kembali bicara, "Ah~ berita menyenangkan sebelum Natal. Apa sebaiknya kita adakan pesta? Gorou-chan pasti akan membuatkan masakan yang istimewa. Aku dengar Shinji-kun juga jago masak. Bagaimana? Aku bisa menyewa tempat ini untuk berpesta."

Yui tertawa pelan, "Kitaoka-san, tidak perlu menyewa. Aku senang kalau ada pesta. Bagaimana kalau malam natal setelah café tutup?" dia memandang kakaknya, "Oniichan masih di sini kan?"

"Ya. Aku dapat cuti natal dan tahun baru."

"Bagus kalau begitu." Seru Yui, "Jadi sudah diputuskan. Malam ini, aku akan masak istimewa. Shinji-kun, bantu aku ya?"

Shinji mengangguk pasti, "Tentu saja."

"Kitaoka-san dan Asakura-san mau makan di sini?" Tawar Yui.

"Maaf, tapi Gorou-chan pasti sudah menyiapkan makan malam di rumah." Pria itu berdiri dan membayar pesanannya, "Sampai besok." Bersama dengan Asakura, dia pun meninggalkan café itu.

"Nah kalau begitu, Ren dan Shinji-kun temani aku belanja, ya? Oniichan dan Tezuka-san tunggu saja di rumah." Yui melepaskan celemeknya dan mendorong punggung dua pemuda yang akrab dengannya.

"Tunggu dulu!"

Tak mempedulikan Ren, Yui tetap mendorong punggung pemuda itu, "Ayolah! Aku butuh kalian berdua untuk membawa belanjaan. Ayo!"

Setelah Shinji, Ren dan Yui keluar dari café, Shirou dan Tezuka duduk di salah satu meja.

"Yui itu… gadis yang benar-benar pengertian." Ujar Tezuka.

Shirou mengangguk, "Karena itu dia sangat berharga."

"Aku sadar itu. Karenanya Akiyama dan Kido-kun tampak nyaman di sini."

Menikmati keheningan di café itu, dua orang yang sudah lama tak bertemu itu pun menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa suara. Seolah kata tak ada artinya lagi di antara mereka.

.

"Ne, Yui-chan, bukannya di kulkas masih banyak bahan makanan?"

"Sudahlah… Oniichan dan Tezuka-san kan lama tidak bertemu. Kita beri mereka waktu privasi sedikit."

Ren berjalan di belakang dua orang itu, "Ada-ada saja. Di luar sini dingin sekali."

Yui tersenyum lebar, "Aku traktir kalian beli taiyaki di sebelah konbini." Ujar gadis itu sambil berjalan nyaris melompat-lompat.

Shinji setengah tertawa melihat Yui yang tampak luar biasa itu, "Sampai tahun baru, Shirou-san akan ada di sini, pasti menyenangkan."

"Asal dia tidak mulai bergabung dengan Kitaoka juga Asakura untuk menghancurkan mood-ku seharian."

Shinji menghantamkan pundaknya main-main ke lengan Ren, "Mood-mu sih selalu hancur setiap hari." Katanya, "Sesekali cobalah tersenyum, Ren." Dan Shinji pun mengikuti Yui yang sudah lumayan jauh di depan mereka.

Menghela nafas, Ren memandang Shinji yang bercanda dengan Yui dan akhirnya dia pun sedikit mempercepat langkahnya menyusul dua orang itu.

Bintang berkelip jenaka di langit malam musim dingin yang cerah tanpa awan. Andai Ren punya ketertarikan pada ramalan, dia pasti akan yakin sekali kalau setelah ini, semua akan jadi lebih menyenangkan. Ya paling tidak itulah yang diharapkan oleh Ren. Tapi yang dia yakin, selama dia bersama Shinji, hari-harinya tak akan pernah menjadi sekedar hari biasa saja.

Ya…

Semua sempurna.

Asal dia bersama pemuda itu.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Fic pertamaku di fandom Kamen Rider! Dipersembahkan special buat Niero-ku tersayang yang selalu setia menemaniku berFGing gila2an. Buat mbak Bella yang menanti fic ini, semoga tak mengecewakan. Buat Julie ama Jeanne~ selamat menikmati :D

Untuk para readers yang sudi membaca fic ini, mohon masukan, saran dan kritiknya :D

Doumo~


End file.
